A different lollipop to save
by Moonlight-Angel19
Summary: Shadow Princess19 here! This is my version of Mamotte! Lollipop, a different lollipop to save. here's the best summary: 16 year old Lauren axidentally swallows the pearl, and examinees Damien and Ben must now protect her from the others. Enjoy


Chapter 1: Hello

"So, how was last night?" Kyra grinned at Amy. Amy giggled and blushed. "Josh is so romantic! I wish last night never ended." She giggled. "That's unusual for a **teenage** guy!" I laughed. Kyra laughed along and Amy stuck her tongue out at us. "Humph… well, some guys are romantic. And that doesn't change just because they're a teenage." She growled. "Josh must be a one off." Kyra smirked. "I bet you he's not. How about this, if you guys find at least one other romantic guy… you owe me a smoothie… two, that means one from each of you!" Amy smirked back. "And if we don't find anyone?" I challenged. "Then I will buy you two smoothies each." She told me. Kyra and I looked at each other and grinned. "Deal…" We both agreed at the same time. Amy's smile widened and looked past us. I looked over. Josh and his friends were at the table nearby. I laughed and shook my head. Josh looked over and Amy waved while fluttering her eyelashes. Kyra rolled her eyes. I took a sip of my smoothie… and choked. Amy looked startled and Kyra slammed her hand into my back. I coughed and took in large gulps of air. "What happened?" Amy gasped. Josh and his crew were watching. "I think something fell in my drink." I gasped. Kyra laughed. "Next time che…" She was cut off when a black, roofless car fell from the sky near our table. We jumped out of the way and Amy squealed. Two guys were in the car. One had messy black hair that sat in a side part and brown eyes, while the other had spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. A small machine in the black haired boys hand was beeping like mad. "It's defiantly around here, do you see it Ben?" Blondie muttered. Ben grinned. "Let's ask." He jumped out of the car and walked over to us. "Listen here, you! You guys almost crushed us with your car! Where the hell did you come from?!" Kyra growled. "Have you seen a pink pearl?" Ben asked. "WHO CARES ABOUT SOME STUPID PEARL?! YOU… YOU… YOU BRAT!" Kyra shrieked, going to strangle him. The other boy stepped in. "Please forgive him. He's an idiot." He smiled. "DAMIEN!" Ben roared, charging at him. Damien put his hand on Ben's forehead, holding him back. "I'm so sorry for almost running you over, but it's important we find this pearl. If you could let us know if you've seen it..." Damien smiled while Ben growled. "Sorry, but we haven't seen any pearl." Kyra sighed. In the argument, the machine had ended up pointing at my stomach. It was now going crazy. "Where ever that is pointing is where the pearl is." Damien decided. Ben looked and realized where it was aiming. "Then why is it saying it's in her stomach?" He demanded, pointing at me. They both looked at me. "Is it possible that's what you choked on?" Amy asked. Kyra looked at me. "Maybe…" I muttered. "WHAT?! GIVE IT BACK!" Ben roared, grabbing my shirt and shaking me. Damien pulled him away. "LET ME GO!" Ben yelled. "Settle down! If you don't stop Ben, the others will show up!" Damien growled. Two girls riding a giant wolf appeared out of no where, charging us. "That was quick!" Ben gasped. "Let's go!" Damien jumped in the car. Ben grabbed my arm and dragged me after him. "You're coming too!" He growled. "LAUREN!" Kyra and Amy both called after us as Damien sped away. Ben had hold of me, refusing to let go. "Hand over the crystal pearl!" One girl yelled. "No way Cloud!" Ben yelled back, sticking up his finger. The second girl giggled. "WHY YOU… it's not funny Raven, don't laugh!" Cloud roared. Ben snickered. We pulled into an empty street. "We're going to have to fight. Ben, take her and go, I'll take care of the twins!" Damien told us. "But…" Ben argued. "GO!" Damien yelled. Ben grabbed me and jumped into the air. We were flying. I was so dead! "AHH! I'M GOING TO FALL!" I shrieked, struggling. "Stop it idiot! You'll fall!" Ben cried, trying to keep hold. "Let me go!" I squealed. "I SAID," Ben pulled me right against him and I could feel his heart beating against me. "Don't move." He whispered in my ear. I blushed and my heart sped up. 'Oh god!' I thought 'This is so awkward! He's so cute, and we're so close!' "Oh!" Ben's gasp broke through my thoughts and I opened my eyes. Not that I could see his face. "W-what?" I asked, feeling my heart racing. "You have really small boobs!" He laughed. "Ugh… YOU PERVERT!" I yelled, hitting him. We plummeted to the ground. He landed on his back, on the grass. I was on his chest. "You idiot! What was that for?!" He yelled at me. I climbed off him, with tears in my eyes. "JERK!" I screamed at him, turning and running.

I had to be far enough away now that he couldn't find me. Tears were still falling. He was such a jerk. I was sad enough about my appearance without his little comment. Compared to the other girls I was nothing. They were all tall, skinny, with big boobs and beautiful. I was short and had tiny boobs. I'm hideous. No guy would ever like me. UGH! I hate Ben and I've only known him for a few minutes. All of a sudden, these snakes wrapped around me. My ankles, wrists and my throat. It was choking me! I tried to scream but I couldn't breathe. A tall, skinny girl with red hair and brown eyes stood before me. Her blue dress went down to the ground and it was low cut. It also made her already big boobs look huge. "Careful… don't struggle or they'll choke you to death." She smirked. I dropped to my knees. She walked over and lifted me up. "You have the crystal pearl… and I'm going to get it from you!" She smiled sadistically. And then, it all went black.


End file.
